Past reforms
by Lady-Rose6
Summary: After Marik turns Tea and Joey into Puppets
1. The saveing

YU-GI-OH  
The past reforms.  
This happens after Tea and Joey becomes Marik's mind puppets.  
  
Yami glared at Seto. "Are past Seto will come back. Yugi believes that everyone even you Seto where apart of it. How Tea was part of this. I still don't know. Maybe she was married to some one back then. Yugi thinks that Tea and me may have grew up together." Seto looked away from Yami and looked at his little brother Mokaba and muttered "Yugi you must have been dropped on your head if you believe this all. Your puzzle is some cheap magic trick." When Seto turned back and looked at Yami he had the eye on his forehead. Seto looked shocked for a minute and so did Mokaba. "Nice trick. Didn't know you wore make up." Yami clamed down and the eye disappear like magic. "Soon we all will rember are past. And I hope I rember mine first Seto Kaiba."  
  
Tea looked at Joey and Marik and sighed. Marik looked at Tea "Why don't you dance for us Tea. I think the guys would like that. Maybe a strip tease. What do you say guys." A shout whent up threw the male puppets. Tea stood and walked over to the center of the room. Tea took off her jacket and threw it and them. When the music started tea danced around the room like she was tent a king or pharaoh in to her bed. They didn't relish that Yami and the Kaiba brothers where standing in the shadows watching them. Tea started to unbutton her shirt she was looking at Marik and fell to the ground in mental pain. "MY GOD! WHO ARE YOU!" Marik looked at Tea and muttered "Crap she's remember her past." Yami and the brothers walked out of the shadows. Yami whent to Marik. The brothers whent to Tea and tried to help her up. Yami glared at Marik "We battle now Marik. I when you leave and head back to Egypt and release your mind slaves." Marik glared "Far enough. If I when you go live in the shadow realm both of you. Yami and Yugi Tied together spirt and they will die together." Yami nodded "Enough talk. TIME TO DUEL."  
  
Mokaba and Seto tried to shake Tea back from the crazy screams. Tea muttered "My god that is going to keep me up to night. Seeing Seto having sex with a guy. My god he was my brother to. GROSS!" Everyone in the room but Seto laughed out loud and what Tea said. Mia, Serenity, and Iris walked in and looked at Tea. "Oh look Mia and Joey are kissing. How sweet. What did you say Yami." Mia looked at Joey then at Yami. Yami looked at Mia then at Tea. "He's a mind puppet" Mia walked over at kissed Joey soundly on the lips. Joey looked up at Mia looking normal as can be "Why did you do that?" Mia just smiled. Tea was bent over as if she just got hit in the stomach hard. "Yea I will marry you. I under stand that it will be in secret only love. Look Serenity is kissing Tristan." Joey looked pissed by that and Mia just kissed him again. 


	2. The past

Here is the next part in the story. It is getting better for the Yu-gi- oh group. Stay turned. :)  
  
Yami and Marik battled for a hour. And Yami won. "Release them all." Marik nodded "This done. Tea released her self. She is remeber her past. In mine Yami you where my father. I watched you die. The women you loved marry the man that killed you." Yami looked scared at that "Who was I married to?" Marik didn't say anything "Ask Tea." Yami walked over to Tea and smiled looking at her. Tea screamed and cry as if she saw someone lose there live. She blinked a couple times and hugged Yami very tight. "Yugi I saw you die in front of my own eyes." Yami looked worried as he tried to rember his past. "Tea who where you married to?" Tea turned and looked at Marik "You where my son in my past life. And your sister was my daughter. Am I close Iris?" Iris smiled softly "You are right dear Teana. Joey was married to Mia. And a great duels at that. Tristin was married to Serenity. He died young leaving Serenity which a 5 year old little boy. Seto wasn't your brother he was your cousin who was gay. You let him take liberties that you shouldn't have." Joey walked over to Tristin and punched him in the nose. Tristin held his nose and said "Thanks Joey."  
  
Tea stood up slowly and looked at Iris. "So what I saw was true. Was it not?" Iris nodded "It be true. You where married twice. Once in secret and the other wasn't. After the elders found out you had the Pharaohs children after he died. They deiced that your children would be the next to rule. But only Malik knew who killed his father and that was Baurka who you was your second husband." Yugi looked up at Tea and so did everyone else. Even Baurka did. Who was now hiding behind a throne. Seto shuttered "Who was I used to be gay with. Or do I really what to know Tea." Tea looked at Seto worried and scared "It was your brother Seto. But at least your not gay this time around. True Seto Kiaba." Seto looked like he was going to blow chucks. Tristin and Joey sinkers and hid behind there girls. Yugi stood beside Tea. Tea sat down on the floor and rubbed her forehead. Yugi softly kisses Tea on the forehead. "That must have been sick to see Seto do that to his brother." Tea nodded and Seto threw up behind the throne right onto Baruka.  
  
Yugi whispered into Tea's ear "I now know why I like you so much Tea. I like you more then just a friend." Tea turned and looked up at Yugi who blushed and kissed Tea on the lips softly. Tristin, Joey, Mia, and Serenity sinkers at the two. Joey spoke up first "We all the two liked each other. But now there sucking faces." Yugi and Tea pulled away and glared at Joey. Tea just started to giggle. "I guess I found my first husband. But I swore to my self back then That Yugi wouldn't die in his next life. I say we stop the evil here and now. And keep Yugi alive to die of old age. Who here agrees with me say I." Tea wrapped a arm around Yugi's waist. Joey and Tristin "Yugi is a buddy. I all the way to the shadow realm and back." Mia nodded "I. We need to get Tea and Yugi married soon." Serenity and Mia giggled. Serenity smiled "Yugi helped my brother get the money for my eye operation. So yeah im in." Mokaba nodded. 


	3. Everyone leaves but Baurka

This is the 3rd chapter. Still more to come. Will Seto get what he whats? What girl will win the bet? Find out in Chapter 4. Keep the reviws comeing.  
  
Joey picked Mia up into his arms. "I could get used to this Joey." Joey grind and nodded "Yeah, so could I Mia. You girls done talking?" The girls nodded. "Tea have fun with Yugi." Mia looked at Joey "Time to go Joey. You can carry me back to my place." Joey grinned and walked out of the room. Seto looked down at his brother "Mokaba take the helicopter home. Im going to take a long walk." Mokaba nodded and ran out and jumped into the helicopter and flew off. Serenity turned and looked and Tristin "Walk me to my place Tristin?" Tristin nodded and they set off for her place.  
  
Seto kicked the wall "Have fun Yugi." He sneered and walked out side. He looked across the street as sees a women with long brown hair. My god I what Tea. Why I have no freaking clue. The girl smiled at Seto and walks over to him. "Hey do you what to have some fun with me and my friends?" Seto nodded "Sure why not ladies. Maybe I can forget about what Tea is going to do to Yugi. Three girls whent up to Seto and they all walked to the north heading to one of the girls apartments that Seto owned.   
  
Tea softly kissed Yugi on the lips. Lets go Yugi back to my place. Yugi smiled and kissed Tea back. And ran a hand across her cheek. "Tea lets go. Time for are fun while are friends have there fun with who ever there are with now." Tea nodded and thought to her self Why did I have the feeling that Seto wanted to spread my legs wide and fuck me in bed. That is creepy. Tea giggled and Yugi and Tea walked out of the building and headed to her house. 


	4. What goes on at Mia's house with Joey in

Joey and Mia where standing at her door. "Mia where is the key so  
  
we can go in." Mia opened her purse and started looking threw it.  
  
"Hold on. Im looking Joey. Here it is." Mia handed the key to  
  
Joey. Joey stumble opened the door and let Mia threw first. Joey  
  
walked in behind her pulled the key out of the door and closed  
  
and locked the door. Joey threw the key down next to Mia's purse.  
  
And turned around and saw that she wasn't in the room anymore.  
  
"Mia where are you?" Some giggling is heard from the landing and  
  
Joey looks up. "Come on Joey. Up here if you what your lap  
  
dance." Joey smiled and ran up the stairs. Mia turned and ran  
  
into her room. Joey ran in after her.  
  
In Mia's room Joey stopped and stared at what he saw. The  
  
room was painted purple. The bed was a king size bed that had  
  
purple bed spread with harpy lady's on it. Joey snickered at the  
  
sight of the bed. "Nice bed spread Mia." Mia came out of the bath  
  
room and frowned at him. "My mother got me that before she died  
  
Joey." Joey wisperd "Sorry Mia". Mia walked over to the bed and  
  
pulled back the spread to revel a blue sheets under it. The same  
  
color blue that Joey wears. "Take off your jacket and sit down  
  
Joey". Joey took off his jacket and threw it right into the  
  
bathroom. It landed on the floor. And sat down on the bed. Mia  
  
smiled at Joey and unbuttoned the top three buttons on her shirt  
  
and sat down on Joey's lap. To Mia's surprise Joey was starting  
  
to grow a bulge where her butt is. Mia grinned her hips into  
  
Joey's lap.  
  
Joey groaned into Mia's ear. Mia smiled and felt a tingle  
  
right between her legs at the thought of Joey there. Joey leaned  
  
forward and licked Mia's ear and nibbled on it. Mia moaned his  
  
name. Joey smiled and reached around her and started to unbutton  
  
the rest of her shirt and pull the shirt out of her jeans. Mia  
  
stood up and took her shirt off the rest of the way and her bra  
  
as Joey watched her strip in front of him. Mia then sat back down  
  
in his lap but this time facing him and smiled. "Mia my god your  
  
good at that". Mia smiled and striped Joey's shirt off. "Thank  
  
you Joey. You feel wonderful under me." Mia then lean forward and  
  
started to nibble on Joey's neck. Joey moaned and reached his  
  
hands up and rubbed Mia's breast. Her nibbles where all ready  
  
where hard. Mia whimpered and kissed Joey's jaw.   
  
Mia started to nibble her way down Joey's neck. Mia  
  
nibbled his chest and licked his nibbles. Joey moaned out loud.  
  
His stomach was the next to be nibbled. Mia unbutton Joey's jeans  
  
and pulled them and his boxers off. When Mia saw Joey's need for  
  
her. She gasped and smiled. Mia nibbled and licked his thighs  
  
while one of her hands rubbed him. Joey groaned Mia's name. Joey  
  
sat up and picked Mia up and kissed her soundly on the lips. And  
  
unbutton Mia's jeans. Joey licked her stomach as he pulled down  
  
her jeans to see a black thong. Joey looked up at Mia and she  
  
smiled back down at him.   
  
Joey pulled down her thong. Then her shoes and sat her  
  
back on the edge of the bed. Joey smiled as he wiggled closer to  
  
her and put his head between her legs and started to lick her at  
  
her very most center. Mia threw her head back and moaned his name  
  
and put a hand into his hair to hold him there. Joey just kept  
  
licking her there until Mia bucked right into his tougune and  
  
chummed into his mouth. Joey stood up then leaned over Mia and  
  
guide him self to her center. Mia opened her eyes and looked up  
  
at Joey and whimpered softly. Joey smiled and licked his lips and  
  
pushed slowly into her. "You taste like sunshine Mia". Mia  
  
blinked at this "Then kiss me Joey". Joey laughed softly and  
  
pushed all the way into her up to her maidenhood and stopped. "My  
  
god Mia your a vagina. Who could tell." Mia blushed "I know I  
  
don't act like it Joey. But...God just finish it Joey before I do  
  
and toss you on your back." Joey chuckled and leaned over and  
  
kissed her full on the mouth and pushed all the way into her.   
  
Mia bucked into him and gasped at the same time. Joey took  
  
advantage of her mouth being opened and stuck his tougune into  
  
her mouth and played with her tougune and pumped into her at the  
  
same time. Joey took his mouth away and put it to Mia's neck and  
  
pumped harder into her. Mia warped her arms around Joey and dug  
  
her nails into Joey's back and whimpered his name and other  
  
things. "I feel like Im flying. I feel like a harpy lady flying".  
  
Joey smiled and licked and nibbled her ear as Mia flew higher and  
  
higher. "And I am a red eyes black dragon claiming his harpy  
  
lady". Mia moaned and bucked right into him as she cum. Soon  
  
after that Joey groaned and cum as well. Joey pulled out of Mia  
  
and rolled on to his side. And ran a finger up and down Mia's  
  
chest.  
  
  
  
Mia smiled at Joey and ran a finger along his jaw. "You  
  
sounded like a dragon there Joey". Joey laughed and Mia sat up  
  
and stared at him. "You Mia sounded like a harpy lady attacking  
  
its pray". Mia blushed and smiled. "Then Joey your my pray and I  
  
got you right where I what you". Mia threw her self forward and  
  
kissed Joey on the lips. Joey laughed and kissed her back as he  
  
picked her up and cared her to the bathroom and turned the water  
  
on and stepped in together and took a shower and had more sex in  
  
the shower. But unknown this pair of lovers was that Marik was  
  
watching everything thing. Marik moaned as he rubbed him self  
  
while watching Joey and Mia together. Marik smirked as he cum  
  
into his hand. Mairk washed himself off and the table as well  
  
that was in front of him. Time to watch Tea 


	5. Yami, Yugi, and Tea in bed

Tea and Yugi walked up to Tea's house. Yugi turned and looked at Tea. "Tea what where you girls up to in that corner?" Tea laughed "Yugi you really don't need to know what us females talk about." In Yugi's head he heard Yami's voice YU GI OH and Yami took over. "Tea tell me. I can tell someone is making you do something that you arrant ready for. So..." Before Yami could finish what he was going to say Tea leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. I really don't care right now. I just what to taste her. So hush Yugi would you.  
  
As Yami kissed her lips Tea warped her arms around his neck and ran a hand up and down his back. Yami kissed her nose, cheek, forehead, then her throat. He stopped when Tea let out a low moan. Tea looked up into Yami's purple glaze and licked her lips as Yami said "I really what to know what you three where doing. Making a bet on something?" Yami ran a hand over her breast as she tried to say "Im...not....telling..." Yami smirked as he slipped his hand under her sweater and into her bra and rubbed her bare breast. Tea let out a low moan.  
Yami removed her shirt then her bra. Then leaned forward and licked each of her nibbles. He kissed her breast all over and licked them all over as well. Tea bucked up into him and found his hardness. Yami smirked as he sat up and looked down at her face. Tea opened her eyes and looked up into her lovers eyes. Yami licked his lips and nodded "It was good to taste you again Tea. If you what me to continue this. Then tell me what I what to know." Tea groaned and Yami ran some fingers over her stomach and moved them to the zipper in her jeans. "We made... a bet... on you guys...and are selves." Yami raised a eyebrow and unzipped her pants and slowly pulled them off. "Do go on Tea. What kind of bet on your selves and you females." Tea sighed as she helped him pull off her pants.  
  
"Well the bet and plain was for each female to take one of you males into the bedroom and do different things to you all. If we didn't then we had to pay the other or others that did do it with there males would have to pay five dollars to each winner." Yami looked down now stopping what he was doing and glared down at Tea. "What where Mia, Serenity and you sposed to do?" Tea smiled softly "Nothing really bad Yami. Just Mia was to give Joey a lap dance, Serenity was sposed to give Tristin a blow job, and I was sposed to give you a strip tease." Yami smirk at this and that Tea was blushing really bad now. "Oh is that all then." Tea nodded "Yes." Then Yami licked her stomach as he slowly pulled down her panties. Yami whispers next to her heated flesh "Well you are giving me that. Even now im taking your cloths off for you. But you can always take mine off and tell then you took your own off. I don't think they mind love." Yami threw off her panties and cupped her brown curls. and Tea jumped as Yami did this. And whimpered as he stuck a finger in side her and rubbed her with his thumb. Yami hoarsely said "Take my shirt off Tea." Tea moaned at the thought of moving from where she was. But as she sat up and threw back her head and groaned. Tea reached forward and took off his shirt as best as she could cause his one hand was still in side her.  
  
Yami smiled and leaned forward and licked her breast as her took that hand out and threw off her shirt and stuff his hand back in and moved his finger a little faster. Tea moaned and she kissed and licked his neck. Yami could feel Tea getting wet Yami noticed that Tea just unbutton his leather pants and had started to unzip them. Yami softly kissed her ear and whispered into it "Your on so wet Tea my heart. To you what Yugi for the rest of this. Or just me to finish was I have started?" Tea gasped as she pulled his pants off far enough to see his already hard member. She shyly touched it with her fingers and smiled up at Yami. "Oh Yugi of coarse Yami." Yami smiled to him self and nodded and took out his hand and licked his finger and watched her. Yami let Yugi take back control of his body and blushed softly as Tea kept rubbing his member and licked his chest.  
  
"Oh Tea. I need you right now." He licked his fingers and could taste Tea on his fingers. Tea smiled and spread her legs as fare as they could go and placed Yugi's member at her opening. Yugi smiled and slowly slide in side until he hit her maiden head. Yugi looked at Tea before he whent any farther then what he already was. Tea on the other hand wanted to keep this going and put her hands on his hips and pushed him in past her maiden head. Yugi groaned and stopped moving. "Tea..." Tea answered him by wiggling around. Yugi then started to move when he couldn't hold back any more. The bedroom was full of moaning and groaning. And male shouts. They both found there relies right after each other. Yugi took him self out of Tea and laid down beside her. and rubbed her side. Tea nuzzled into him. With out Tea relishing it Yugi switched with Yami again. Tea turned and smiled at Yami. Yami picked her up and carried her to the shower and sat Tea down onto his lap to turn on the water. And rubbed her all over as the water warmed up. Tea plased her head on his strong shoulder and whispered into his ear "So Yami now again wants a piece of Tea." She smiled against his ear. Yami nodded "Do you have a problem with that Tea?" She shook her head and wiggled in his lap as he picked her up and took her in the shower. And did the same thing as Yugi did to her on the bed.  
  
Unknown to theses lovers Marik was watching him Marik smirked 


	6. Tristn and Serenity at Joey's house

Tristn opened the door for Serenity. (There At Joey's house people) "Thanks Tristin for walking me here." Serenity leaned forward and kissed Tristn on the lips. Tristn smiled and blushed "I think I should go. Or your brother might and try and beat me up if I stayed. Or if we went beyond just kissing part of this..." Serenity kissed Tristin on the lips again. And rubbed her self up against him. Tristin was slowly being turned on.  
  
"Please stay Tristn. Would you for me." Tristin sighed then and groaned as Serenity stuck her hand down his pants. Tristin smiled and nodded his head "Yes I will stay. If you will keep rubbing me love." Serenity smiled and with one hand unbutton his pants and pulled down the zipper. Tristin reached under her shirt and cupped her boobs. And leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Serenity kissed him back and took her hand out of his pants and pulled down his pants and boxers.  
  
And whent down on her knees in front of him. Tristin looked down to see what she was going to do. Serenity reached out and touched him. And Tristn moan softly at the touch. Serenity leaned forward and licked his dick. And Tristn moaned louder. Serenity smiled and put him all in her mouth and slowly sucked on him. Tristn groaned very loudly and Serenity sucked harder and Tristn threw back his head and groaned low in the back of his throat. Serenity reached up and rubbed his balls. And sucked harder.  
  
Tristn put both his hands into her hair and tried and pull her off. But Serenity slapped his hands away and sucked and rubbed as hard as she could go. Trsitn groaned as hard as he could His member twitched inside her mouth. And Tristn trusted into her mouth and cumed. Serenity drank it all up. She let him out of her mouth and licked the head off and licked the counters of her mouth. And smiled at him as she slowly stood up. Tristn pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "Was that part of whatever you females where talking about?" Serenity nodded as Tristin pulled up his pants and boxers.  
  
Tristn kissed her ear and softly blew in it. "Do you what me to eat or finger you out.? Or some way else." Serenity shock her head. "How about just making out?" Tristn smiled and kissed her and wrapped her in his arms. They tumbled on to the couch. But unknown to the lovers they where being watched. Bakura was sitting there watching and rubbing him self. When Marik came up he stopped.  
  
"So what did Tristn get from Joey's sister?" Bakura laughed "Just a blow job. What did you see from your puppets. Joey and Tea? What to take one of the three women away from Seto?" Marik nodded "Joey got his lap dance from Mia. And lets just say that Tea gave Yami and Yugi what they wanted and needed. Sure lets go." Bakura stood up and walked away from the window and followed Marik. 


End file.
